sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying Orange Wiki
Welcome to , the free encyclopedia about The Annoying Orange that anyone can contribute to. We currently have English articles since our launch in January 2010 and total contributions have been made. Welcome to the February 2017 issue of the Annoying Orange Wiki News! *Since Neo Theta's self blocking, there hasn't been an active admin around here for quite some time. So for now, I figure that I'm the de facto head admin on the wiki. The changes will be minor, but we will keep this wiki in order. All of Neo Theta's rules and notes will still apply, but remember - just because Neo Theta is permanently inactive on this wiki doesn't mean that any anonymous user who thinks he or she is the greatest thing since sliced bread can just arrive on this wiki and vandalize a whole bunch of pages. It was really painstaking to right the wrongs that were planted here by a user named "Undertake theme song". I can block users and I will block users if they continually vandalize, threaten, spam, etc. on this wiki. For those of you who forgot about Neo Theta's standards, they are below this paragraph, written in Neo's own words. Simply put, do the right thing on this wiki, don't vandalize, edit-war, or spam, and this'll all work out. Have an awesome Wiki experience, apples! DemonicBeast (talk) 15:57, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Neo Theta's guidelines *Things like Smoothie, Piggie Bank and Apple Pie are combinations of multiple characters, and can be covered in those characters' pages. *Unless it is specifically stated to be a clone, any time Orange appears in multiple places at once, the "other" orange does not get its own page. *If it doesn't talk and doesn't have eyes, it is not a character. *Names from "Too Many Fruits" are not to be used anywhere other than the "other names" box *An asterisk (*) indicates that the user is a bureaucrat *A 1 indicates that the user is inactive *A R indicates that the user has retired from editing *DemonicBeast (talk) *Neo Theta (talk)*R *Brainulator9 (talk)*1 *Seacactus (talk)*1 *Knife! (talk)*R *Spidey665 (talk)*R *Chomper4 (talk)1 *"The Toa" (talk)1 *Bryce53 (talk)*R *BobNewbie (talk)1 *Jakovu (talk)1 *JKaffekimbo (talk)*1 *Poptropica411 (talk)*1 *Luigirules33 (talk)R *Ian Bush (talk)*1 *Darkapple (talk)1 *ELMOYQUENOCHE (talk)*R *KooKooManGuy (talk)*1 was launched in January 2010 by KooKooManGuy. At that time, the wiki was relatively small, garnering only a few more contributors. While the wiki was being started, there was only one thing in mind: making the best, most reliable, and cleanest reference source about The Annoying Orange. The Wiki started to grow drastically when Danny, the wiki's special and smart user, and Bryce, started to contribute. Because of their participation, the wiki's persistent vandalism and spam has been erasing quicker and easier. Please help the wiki by cleaning up vandalism and building up stubs. Thank you for your participation! The following includes content from the wiki that was featured for the month of January, 2015. The Annoying Orange is one of YouTube's most popular web series. It was created by Minnesota film student, Dane Boedigheimer (under the pseudonym Daneboe) and his company, Gagfilms. The series originally started out as one video, but because of its growing popularity, Boedigheimer had begun making more videos, and Annoying Orange eventually became a successful web show, which has also launched it's own television series. The first videos were uploaded under Boedigheimer's YouTube channel daneboe, but then Boedigheimer created a channel dedicated to Orange. As of 2011, the channel is ranked the 8th most subscribed, and the 35th most viewed, of all time. More than 2,000,000 YouTubers have subscribed to Orange's channel. DemonicBeast is currently the only active administrator on the wiki, and he never misses an AO episode. If you have a question, he's the guy to ask! A picture of Jalapeño from the episode "Jalapeño". #Do not vandalize pages. You will get a warning and might get blocked if you continue. If you wish to experiment, please visit the Vandalism Wiki. #Do not spam the comment area. #Do not claim your an admin or bureaucrat if you have not earned the position already. #Do not add any false content on this wiki. If you want to add any fictional content, visit the Fanon Wiki. #Do not add any false information on pages. #Do not be threaten or harass other users. This will result in the the offending user getting blocked. #Do not add images to pictures that are not related to the page. #Do not edit others users' pages. #Do not request an admin to unblock a user. You may get blocked if you continue to do this. #Do not request an admin to give you badges. #Only plausible Annoying Orange content that have been officially created by Dane Boedigheimer himself are allowed here. (see rule 5 also) *Yo! I'm DemonicBeast, or just DB, and I'm currently the wiki's only active admin. I used to be a wikia vandal, but I decided to right my wrongs. I never miss an episode of AO, so if you got questions about it, talk to me. *Hi, I'm Neo Theta. I've got an evil plan to bring the Wiki to order. *I am Knife!, one of the most well-known admins on this wiki. I may be inactive whilst working on a wiki that shall not be named but if any vandals are seen they will be punished severely. I am really strict, but enough about that. This wiki is a great asset to Wikia but vandals ruined it upon the downfall of Bryce and Spidey, we are still rebuilding this wiki, have a heart, vandalize some other wiki. *I am Darkapple, once a less known admin, but due to the downfall of 86 percent of the admins, I am one of the few left. I miss the admins blocked for no reason, I was good friends with Spidey, but I don't know what he's up to any more. Anyway, I may be inactive for long periods of time, but I always come back. I will help non-vandals and block vandals. *I am Brainulator9, and I will create a blog explaining my inactivity. I have not retired, in case you are wondering. *I am Spidey665, a formerly well known admin and bureaucrat on this wiki now known by my current alias QueenZeppelin and I'm here to just tell you about why I no longer am on this wiki. Aside from the global blocks that my great friend Bryce and I received almost TWO YEARS ago, ever since 2012 I have lost ALL INTEREST in Annoying Orange whatsoever. You'll find me editing on the MLP:FiM wiki because I am a brony and my interests are now in My Little Pony. Visit Orange and his pals on Facebook, YouTube, Google+ or any other social media website that they may be on. Facebook *Orange: https://www.facebook.com/annoyingorange *Pear: https://www.facebook.com/PearAO *Midget Apple: https://www.facebook.com/midgetapplefans *Marshmallow: https://www.facebook.com/marshmallowfans *Passion Fruit: https://www.facebook.com/PassionFruitAO *Grapefruit: https://www.facebook.com/realgrapefruit *Grandpa Lemon: https://www.facebook.com/RealGrandpaLemon *Squash: https://www.facebook.com/SquashAO *Zoom: https://www.facebook.com/ZoomAO *Copper Lincoln: https://www.facebook.com/CopperLincoln *Dr. Bananas: https://www.facebook.com/DrBananas *Zombie George Washington: https://www.facebook.com/ZombieGeorgeW YouTube *Orange: http://www.youtube.com/user/realannoyingorange *Pear: http://www.youtube.com/user/AORealPear *Midget Apple: http://www.youtube.com/user/MidgetAppleAO *Marshmallow: http://www.youtube.com/user/MarshmallowAO *Passion Fruit: http://www.youtube.com/user/AOPassionFruit *Grapefruit: http://www.youtube.com/user/GrapefruitAO *Grandpa Lemon: http://www.youtube.com/user/AOGrandpaLemon *Liam the Leprechaun: http://www.youtube.com/user/leprechaun *Zombie George Washington: http://www.youtube.com/user/ZombieGeorgeW *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Wiki *Liam the Leprechaun Wiki *Grapefruit Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Websites Category:Annoying orange